


[Podfic] Not A Bro Thing

by Jinxy



Series: Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Double Penetration, Multi, Pack Feels, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Porn with Feelings, Relationship Negotiation, Rimming, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[00:40:28] | Podfic of verity's <strong><i>Not A Bro Thing, Part 3 of the Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This Series</i></strong>.</p><p>"I can legitimately say this is not a scenario that I have ever imagined in my wildest dreams," Stiles says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Not A Bro Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [not a bro thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/864717) by [verity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity). 



Download: [**MP3**](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/142013080624.zip) [37MB] | [**M4B**](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/142013080625.zip) [20MB]

_Length: 40:28_

**Or you can listen right here:**

**_Or if you'd like a podbook of the entire series so far:_ **

**__ **

Download: [**M4B**](http://www.piscaria-sum.net/podfic/SweetDreams.m4b) [71MB]

**(right-click; save file as)**

_Length: 02:26:27_

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to [**verity**](ladyofthelog.tumblr.com) for having a Transformative Works Policy:) DOUBLE PENETRATION!!! FTW!!! \o/
> 
> _Much gratitude to[ **Piscaria**](http://www.piscaria-sum.net/) for hosting the podbook:)))_
> 
> ♥♥♥
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MistressJinx)  ☠  [Tumblr](http://jinxyreads.tumblr.com/)  ☠  [Dreamwidth](http://mistressjinx.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
